


Master and Killer!

by WatchDog



Category: Assassin's Creed, Shaytham - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Humor, Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchDog/pseuds/WatchDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Shay Cormac trying to control his feeling for his master! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Killer!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HELLO MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! ITS ME ROSIEKON AND I JUST WANT TO SAY HELLO AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME BUT THERE IS ANOTHER THINK, I AM SO VERY SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS SEEM A BIT OFF, THIS IS MY FIRST SHAYTHAM! REPEAT, THIS IS MY FIRST SHAYTHAM STORY! Please don't hurt me for that, but I was so sucked up in everybody else's stories at least the Shaytham ones if not anything else, so it made me want to make one myself! So hear I am! Making and typing this story as we speak! Oh yes, if you've read any of my other stories then you should already know by now I'm a yaoi kind of girl and I love cute guys and cute stuff! Saying that, there will be some some sexy lovin' and some serious jealousy up in here! So safety and peace until we met together in the end my brothers and sisters!!
> 
> Enjoy the cute little story!!!!

It was the break of dawn, the fainting night stars told him so, and the orange sunlight that shined through the closed windows behind the ex. Assassin who was currently writing a letter to Fort Arsenal informing the waiting Grand Master that was supposedly there for Shay's return and next lead on the precursor box. Shay wrote quickly, but neatly for an understanding of why he wouldn't be back there on time as promised and what was he doing to fix this issue for the time being until he was rocked off his flow and jumped as the person on the other side of the door rudely banged on the door making him scribble over his work. Shay cursed creatively and called for the well hated being in as he tried to fix the mistake. "Shay, pardon me for the rude entry but Master Kenway sent you a letter last night." Charles said in complete annoyance as he opened the door and quickly raced up to Shay's desk and dropped the envelope on top of Shay's letter and left, closing the door behind him. Shay sighed, rolling his eyes and ripped the top of the envelope and pulled out the nicely folded sheet paper and unfolded it. He then began to read.

Dear Shay,  
Greeting and salutations, this letter is from me, Haytham Kenway, as you should already know what my issue is. There is no reason to speak of it but the part that pulls me is the part that you aren't here as told. So reason with me, send me an excuse, telling me why you and Charles haven't arrived here on time and with me in this room across from me right now telling me the next lead the precursor box? I expected more from you Shay. You better be on your way. Now. I will be seeing you tomorrow. So Farewell.  
Sincerely, Haytham Kenway

Shay cursed aloud dropped his head on the desk, running is fingers though his black hair letting the letter fall beside him on the wooden desk. "Just what I need, the last thing I need right now is Haytham's disappointment, Charles was already enough of my problems." Shay complained to himself soon lifting his head, hearing his name being called from outside his cabin. Now even more irritating, Gist is callin' him, probably somethin' stupid like the last time. "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses! I'm comin'!" Shay yelled in a harsh tone getting up from his arse and up to the door to open it. But just as he did this he ran straight into Gist falling forward taking Gist with him. They both soon hit the floor with a loud thud. But then there was a silence between them and the crew before Charles questioned the incident. Only then Shay felt completely embarrassed of it. "Gist? Your not broken are you?" Shay stuttered, lifting his body off of Gist's. Gist just laughed and took Shay's helping hand and pulled himself up. "Oh no, I hope not, but if that were to be the case, I'll have your arse!" Shay rolled his eyes and patted Gist on the shoulder as they walked up the stairs ignoring Charles' side comment. "You say that, but God knows I'm faster than you." Shay said fixing his collar stepping up to the wheel while Gist stood beside him in his usual spot and leaned on the railing. "Aye, I'd be lie'n if I said you weren't."  
Then soon after that, there was silence, well, other then the sounds of the waves and crew's sea shanties. Shay had to admit, it was wonderful. All the stars are out, Gist is quiet, the waves are calm, and there is not the slightest bit of conflict, just peace. Just listing these things brings a smile to ex. Assassin's face. "...Shay. Can I ask somethin' of you? A favor perhaps?" Shay gave a side glance toward Gist feeling a strange ora coming from the other being. Not saying it was creepy but it very much sounded like Gist was being hesitate, cautious. "...Have you ever thought of being in a relationship?" Shay choked a bit tipping the ship bit to far before giving Gist a questioning look, eye to eye with the flustered being beside him. "Wh-What?...wait...Gist...don't tell me your still half seas over after that incident we had over in Havana??" Gist shook his head and came closer waving his hands around as he spoke. "N-No! Just-- listen. The reason why I ask was because...ah...um...damn. This was a lot easier when I imagined it." Shay sighed rolling his eyes and and spun the wheel avoiding some broken shipwreck parts. "Oh, for the love of-- just tell me Gist! There no hold'n back now. Spit it out." Gist just stared before quickly turning his head the opposite direction telling Shay to forget it. But just at the moment when Shay was about to demand an answer from Gist, Charles came running up and started to babble at Gist about something that honestly, Shay really didn't care about, in fact, he didn't pay anymore attention to them. His mind now was only set on the sea and the orange rising sun that reflected off the waves and the sparkling of the faided star's light that shined, nothing else.  
Until Haytham suddenly appeared in his mind. But no, he didn't push the thought of Haytham aside, he decided to only continue his thoughts about him, but if Shay were to ever look closer, think harder, he knows he'd see something different...almost like. No, no, no, no, no, no. What in the bloody hell am I thinking about? Why do I even have such fantasies of Haytham? Really? Haytham? Out of all people, no, I'm just tired, that's all. Shay just shook that thought of Haytham from his mind and looked beside him only to see emptiness. "Very well, I guess Gist has plans with Charles tonight, not gonna bother them." Shay mumbled to himself fighting the urge to laugh at the image of Charles and Gist getting it on. Although it soon had Shay thinking about what Gist was trying to say before brushing it away. Shay began to wonder. Was he hitting on me? Shay thought but quickly erased that from his mind. Or was he try'n to get Shay to go fishin' for a new soul mate? Well, the last time Shay could ever remember liking somebody like that was when he had a crush on Liam. Though wanting Liam to fuck him senseless was a straight up understatement. But still, it wouldn't of hurt to try and ask the idiot out but he just couldn't get Liam in the right spot at the right time. Sadly, the time never really came to be, both him and Liam were just to busy with other things to even get a solid minute to actually speak of any desires. Trying to tell someone you love them was already hard enough, but lets just state the facts, Liam wasn't really what Shay was lookin' for anyways, other than the sex and the good times, nothing more really. But in the end, lets just hope it doesn't happen this time. "Cap'n! Land is just up ahead, sir! We should arrive at New York in 2 hours due to the good winds!" Shay smiled turning the Morrigan to where he felt like had the most wind blowing. "New York." Shay murmured. "Haytham..." He sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. "An angry and confused Haytham to be exact. Due to the letter." Shay continued shifting into a more comfortable position as he remembered the letter's content. "Aye, lets just hope he ain't in a bad mood..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shay Patrick Cormac! Do you have any idea how infuriated I am right now?! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Haytham barked as he marched up to Shay waving his hand around as he bitched. Shay tilt his head down ashamed. "In Havana. Gist and I were at the tavern and we both got in the mix with some whores and some rum and ah, time passed, sir." Haytham growled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn those bloody whores..." Haytham shook his head stepping closer. "And where may that idiot Gist be? I need to speak with him also, don't think your the only one getting a lecture here." Shay shyly glanced at Haytham before spilling the beans. "Gist tagged along with Charles to retrieve some documents. But, I ain't sure about Gist coming back anytime soon though." Haytham rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Well, I guess we'll have to find him." Haytham said tartly. Shay choked and lifted his head up to look at Haytham in the eye. "We? Did I hear you clearly, sir?" Haytham leered before walking passed Shay and out of the office without another word. Shay sighed and quickly paced out the door to follow behind his Master. "So I'm gonna take that as a yes, sir?" Shay said, not really expecting an answer. Haytham just quietly looked over his shoulder to look at Shay, he was sending something, but Shay just couldn't put his figure on it. Shay stared into them for a moment, not really sure if he wanted to know. But he pushed the button anyway. "Sir? Is there something you want to tell me?" Haytham quickly turned away.

"Nothing important. So, where exactly did Gist go with Charles?"  
"Honestly, I really don't know, but I do know there somewhere around King's Farm, they might be over at the Headquarters."  
"Fine, lets stop there first."  
"Aye, sir."  
After leaving Fort Arsenal, Shay and Haytham walked in silence, at times they glanced at each other, even locked eyes for a moment and then break it out of pure embarrassment. But then there a strange moment when they walked passed a man who winked at them and asked if they were for sale, of course Haytham ignored him but Shay knew that deep inside that evil, cunning and ruthless soul, he was just as frighten as he was when the man asked. Soon they started to become tired of all of the walking and stopped at a tavern. Though Shay couldn't help but snicker when he saw Haytham carefully looking over his surroundings, he was looking for that man. Shay knew that just by looking at him, to honestly think Haytham would become so paranoid just by being asked a question. It was cute. "Sir, are you looking for something?" Shay pushed out trying to hold back his hysterics. "Yes, I'm just looking to see if Gist or Charles could be anywhere around here. Surely they hadn't went that far." Shay smirked, stepping in front of Haytham to open the door for him but Haytham grabbed his hand. Shay stopped instantly to turn toward his direction. "Ha-Haytham?!" Shay jolted. Haytham just hushed him and told him to look over by the brick wall. Shay then looked over to see a someone watching them. The person flattened himself against the wall as Shay glared at him. Shay averted eyes. "We're being watched." Shay said heartlessly.

Haytham nodded pulling Shay off the staircase and dragged him to the road walking toward the stocker's direction. Shay questioned Haytham but stopped in the middle of it when he fixed his eyes on his hand. Haytham was still holding it. Shay moved his eyes elsewhere feeling the temperature rise in his cheeks. "Pardon me sir, but do I know you?" Haytham asked as the man started to panic, well I wouldn't blame him, he's pretty much standing in the middle of death road right now. The man looked around seeing eyes staring, Shay just groaned. They weren't staring at him, they're staring at them. Haytham stopped and finally noticed the amount of eyes and confusingly looked at Shay who was already staring. But just for a moment and turned his head to see the man was gone. Haytham sighed. "Well, that rather disappointing." Shay gulped as more people gathered. "Ha-Haytham...!" Shay forced out. Haytham looked back turning halfway. "Yes?"  
"Your still holding my hand, sir." Shay replied turning his head to look off. Haytham blinked twice before quickly letting it go and blushed ever so slightly ( Just the brightest red! ) and turned away, dashing off into the ally blocking his face with his hand. Shay put his hand up to his heart and released a soft sigh before glancing over at the group of women who giggled and pointed at Shay. They squealed and raved about him and Haytham. Just what I needed, rumors and more questions about his interests. Shay thought and moved himself into the ally where he ran into to Haytham and stumbled onto a tree and fell in front of a wooden fence. Haytham gasped as his fell onto Shay's body knocking off his hat in the process. Shay only prayed that Haytham wouldn't yell at him for being such a dimwit but he felt odd everytime he touched Haytham, almost like Liam. But, this was a bit different...he didn't feel like this. "Damn it, Shay...you could of at least warned me..." Haytham hissed. Shay groaned and squirmed around as Haytham relaxed. "Haytham, what are you doing?" Haytham didn't reply, he just sighed. Shay started to blushed, his heart started to race and he didn't want Haytham to see him in this state of embarrassment. Shay bit his lip as he lifted himself halfway and placed one of his hands aside him for balance and the other to rest on Haytham's head. Haytham still didn't say anything, he only layed. Shay just couldn't believe this, is Haytham, comfortable, snuggling up to him? This isn't real, this isn't like Haytham. Haytham would of choked and stabbed Shay and rip him to little pieces if Shay had gotten this close to him, but, he's laying on him with no sign of regret or anger, or is he ill? It's damned to be one of the three. "S-Sir? Are you alright?" Haytham jumped and briskly hopped back onto his feet and brushed off any dirt that was on his coat and cleared his throat. "Hurry Shay, we still need to find these idiots before sun fall." Haytham said with a sign of panic in his eyes. He then picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. Shay only rose an eyebrow and brushed the dirt of his shoulders and followed after Haytham.  
Time passed and Shay or Haytham hadn't said a single word. Not even a single glance, but maybe even a brush of a hand, but that could only say so much. And in this case, which happened once but ended up making the situation more embarrassing than it already was. Then finally, they arrived at the Headquarters and both men were equally exhausted and parched from all the walking and eventually split ways. But hell it was barely worth it, Shay found Charles sitting on a table top reading and going over a stack of documents. Shay just rolled his eyes and approached the man but stopped when Charles glared up at him. Damn. Shay thought but then continued and sat next to Charles who growled.  
"Charles, sorry about that thing on the Morrigan but---"  
"No you ignorant child, that's not why I'm upset with you."  
"Then your problem is?"  
"Is it true?"  
"What?"  
Your relationship."  
"With whom?"  
"Master Kenway."  
"WHAT??! Who told you I was in a relationship with Haytham?!"  
"Master Gist."  
"That son of a---GIST!!" Shay roared punching his fist though the table. Charles shuddered at the sound. "Master Cormac, Gist isn't here." Shay sent Charles a death glare. "Where is he." Charles gulped and rolled his neck in discomfort. "He said he was going back to the Morrigan. He whined saying he needed some rest." Shay then got up and left Charles at peace. But Shay couldn't keep his rage for long, he heard Haytham calling his name in search for him. Shay sighed and paced over to where he heard Haytham yell his name. "Sir? You called for me?" Haytham paused and spun around to face Shay and blinked. "Have you found them?"

"One o' them. Gist dragged himself back to the Morrigan to get some shut eye, that's at least what Charles had said."

Haytham rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh. "Alright, we should be heading back then, and Shay, fetch Charles so we can be on our way." Shay nodded and obeyed, leaving Haytham to wait at the entrance. But if Shay stopped just for a second to lock eyes with Haytham again, a thousand questions would of been answered. He would of gotten the message. A wordless message...

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed my little stories I've created over time! I love Shaytham so I gotta show it!


End file.
